


I met him at a bar

by stoneanimal1912



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, M/M, One-Shot, R27 - Freeform, Slight Cussing, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoneanimal1912/pseuds/stoneanimal1912
Summary: When Luce dragged the Arcobaleno to a karaoke night at her bar to meet one of her employees, Reborn was not expecting to find someone that could make him feel the way he did. The other Arcobaleno were just not ready for the chaos that happened that night. Little did they know it was only the beginning of the chaos to come.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	I met him at a bar

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have anything to do with KHR or the Song Oh, Raven.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D604HtudFMM
> 
> Warning: Slight cussing
> 
> This is another old story that I'm cross-posting from Wattpad. I left the old AN on it to explain a little bit of the AU. Please leave a comment on your way out and enjoy!

A man sighed as his amber eyes scanned the room for the person he was waiting for.

Running a hand through his brunette hair, he twitched at hearing another drunken attempt at singing.

He looked at his watch. " _ It's already 10 o'clock."  _ he thought to himself.

He sighed again. He was so tired, but he promised Luce he would stay and meet her friends and co-workers. 

He took a sip of his strawberry lemonade as he looked at the door. Finding no sign of her arrival, he concluded she would be late,  _ again _ .

He was currently sitting in the farthest back booth away from the awful, drunk attempts at singing. 

He flinched at a particularly bad voice crack that was such a high pitch, it made his ears ringing momentarily and the mic made a terrible noise that usually happens during a sound check.

He was wearing his best white button up and tan colored khakis with black dress shoes.

"Might as well practice for this duet thing she wants me to do," He said as he stood up and slowly made his way to the karaoke booth, "At least I can sing decently and I won't kill anyone's ears." He mumbled under his breath.

' _ Hmm. What song to sing?'  _ He thought as he flipped through the song titles. " _ Hmm. This is a good song! No wait, I think I'll do this one instead.'" _

Walking up to the stage as the drunk tumbled off, he mentally ran through the lyrics. Closing his eyes as he faced the crowd he pressed play on the music box with the song 'Oh, Raven' Night-core version.

" _ Oh Raven, won't you sing me a happy song. _

_ Scorpion sting, I don't wanna bleed; Tell me that I'm not lost. _

_ Oh Raven, won't you sing me a happy song  _ ....."

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

A lightly tanned skin man with raven colored hair and unseen onyx eyes, wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a fedora that had a single, orange, silk stripe on the brim of it, with a green chameleon on it, tilted downwards to cover the top half of his face, was napping in his favorite chair in the extremely large living room. 

He was, however, a light sleeper, so he immediately woke up once he heard footsteps coming near him.

"Reborn, are you coming?" asked a woman with short, black, bobbed hair that was tinted was wearing a white dress with orange outlining and a white mushroom hat with a black stripe going through the middle of the hat. It was also outlined by orange. She has blue eyes with a flower tattoo under her left eye.

"To what, Luce?" asked Reborn.

"Why, to the karaoke competition. Colonnello did tell you about it, right? He said he told you and that you agreed to attend." said the woman- now known as Luce.

Reborn turned to the blond and glared. Colonnello flinched and looked away while whistling, pretending to be innocent.

Colonnello wore a blue t-shirt with camo pants and a camo short sleeved jacket. He was wearing a camo headband on his forehead and brown military boots. He also has blue eyes.

"No, he did not tell me anything about this, and since when do I ever agree to come to this sort of event?" demanded Reborn.

"Since I ask you to come to this sort of event." stated Luce with a pointed stare.

"..."

"And Colonello?"

"Yes, Kora?"

"No more lying or I will let Lal put you into retraining with her."

"O-Okay, and in my defense I tried to tell him, Kora, but he brushed me off, Kora, and then I, uh, kinda forgot, Kora." said Colonnello sheepishly with an equally sheepish smile.

"Come now, Reborn. It might end up being something worth your while if you'd just give it a chance." commented Fon.

Fon has short black hair with a long braid at the base of his head and brown eyes. He wore a red material arts kiniomo that split at the hips with white baggy pants that were taped with black tape at his ankles. On his feet were black fabric flats.

"Did I ask for your opinion, Fon? Because I don't remember asking for it." stated Reborn with a scowl.

"Really, Reborn? Just this once, for me, please." plead Luce.

"No."

"The bar does serve excellent coffee. I know you're just cranky from not having any today." tried Luce.

"...Fine, but it better be worth it." relented Reborn

"Are the others going to be there?" he questioned.

Fon nodded and said, "They'll be meeting us there."

"Kora, Luce! What did you do to get Viper and Verde agree to come, Kora?" questioned Colonnello.

Luce smiled and asked, "Do you  _ really  _ want to know?"

"On second thought, I'm good, Kora."

* * *

**30 minutes Later**

"Here we are! Welcome to The Sky & Beyond bar!" exclaimed Luce.

"Wow, Kora! This place looks amazing, Kora!"

"What kept you, Luce?" asked a man with green hair and green eyes.

"Oh, Reborn was just being stubborn, Verde," said Luce.

"Oh, Did he not have any of his precious coffee today? Normally he complies to you without any complaints," said the man- now known as Verde.

He wore dark brown khaki pants and black leather flats. He had on a white lab coat with a green dress shirt and a white tie. He also wears circular glasses on his face.

"Shut up, Verde," growled Reborn with irritation clear in his voice.

"Now boys, don't start fighting or else I'll sick Viper on you for the damages you make which cost money," said Luce with a sweet voice- it was slightly too sweet to be normal- and a sweet smile.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you all the other reason I asked you to come here. I have an employee who has been the best and most hard working one I've ever had, despite being a part-timer. We've become really good friends, and since I talk about you all a lot, I want all of you to meet him in person, so don't scare him. Now let's hurry in and make the most of the time we have because this is the only chance we'll have for quite some time with all of our different schedules," said Luce while huffing a little from the long information rant she had just dumped on them.

"We understand, Luce," reassured Skull," after all, who wouldn't get along with the Great Skull-sama?"

Skull wore a purple leather bikers outfit and has purple eyes with a purple teardrop tattoo under his right eye.

"Let's just get this over with already," grumbled Lal.

She has reddish-brown eyes and wore a burgundy tank top with blue jeans and combat boots. She has a scar on her left cheek.

"I agree. Time is money and this is wasting my time and therefore wasting my money." complained Viper with no indication in their voice that they were complaining.

Viper wore an indigo jumpsuit with a cloak that covered half of their face and all of their feet, so you couldn't tell if they were walking or floating.

Also because of their cloak you couldn't tell what the top half of their face looked liked, and the outfit they wore prevents you from knowing what gender they are.

**Present time**

As they entered the bar their attention was immediately captured by the brunette on the karaoke stage.

" _ Oh Raven, won't you sing me a happy song. _

_ Oh Raven, won't you sing me a happy song. _

_ Scorpion sting, I don't wanna bleed; Tell me that I'm not lost. _

_ Oh Raven, won't you sing me a happy song." _

"That's him! The one on stage is Tsunayoshi, the one I was talking about!" exclaimed Luce as she made her way closer to the stage.

"Kora, Luce, wait for us!" Colonnello called as they all started following Luce.

_ "Here you are again; Bad news from a bad friend. _

_ They call you an omen; Only here to torment, the Wicked and Hellbent. _

_ A damned soul pretending, But I don't believe them. _

_ oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. _

_ You don't want me to stay alone; That's why you gotta sing your song. _

_ You keep tapping at my door. _

_ Nevermore, nevermore, nevermore." _

"Mou, They're good. Have they ever consider going into the Music Industry?" Viper questioned, although it wasn't really directed to anyone specific.

_ But can I ask you something, A favor from you my friend.' _

_ "This song you keep singin'. _

_ Nevermore, nevermore, nevermore. _

_ Oh Raven, won't you sing me a happy song. _

_ Oh Raven, won't you sing me a happy song. _

_ Scorpion sting, I don't wanna bleed; Tell me that I'm not lost. _

_ Oh Raven, won't you sing me a happy song." _

"I don't know, Kora, but he's really good, Kora!"

_ "Raven can you hear me? _

_ Thought you loved me but you fooled me. _

_ You drove me to madness; No one here to witness. _

_ Vicious and relentless; A villain in a black dress. _

_ Too late, I should have listened. _

_ oh, oh, oh, oh, oh." _

"Colonnello, you idiot! Shut up! I'm trying to listen to the brat!" 

_ "You want me to be alone; Remind me of what is gone. _

_ Singing from dusk 'till dawn. _

_ Nevermore, nevermore, nevermore." _

"All of you be quiet, the song's almost over." Luce spoke in a hushed voice.

_ "A question before I go; A favor from you my foe. _

_ This song you keep singin'. _

_ Nevermore, nevermore, nevermore. _

_ Oh Raven, won't you sing me a happy song. _

_ Oh Raven, won't you sing me a happy song. _

_ Scorpion sting, I don't wanna bleed; Tell me that I'm not lost. _

_ Oh Raven, won't you sing me a happy song. _

_ Oh Raven, won't you sing me a happy song. _

_ Oh Raven, won't you sing me a happy song. _

_ Scorpion sting, I don't wanna bleed; Tell me that I'm not lost. _

_ Oh Raven, won't you sing me a happy song." _

"Tsunayoshi! That was amazing!" Luce complimented as she gave him a greeting hug.

"Thanks Luce. Are these the people you told me about?" Tsunayoshi questioned as he looked over the group behind her.

"Mmhmm," Luce smiled, "Everyone, this is Tsunayoshi Satoko. Tsunayoshi, this is everyone."

"Hi, everyone. I've heard so much about you guys from Luce, it's so nice to meet all of you. Now let's see if I can put a face to your names."

"Um before that, Tsunayoshi, I promised someone some coffee because they didn't have their morning coffee this morning. So would you mind making a pot of coffee? Please, Tsunayoshi," plead Luce with puppy~ dog~eyes #27, created specifically to use against him.

Giving her the stink-eye before relenting -because she knew he couldn't say no to her when she does that- he proceeded to go behind the bar. Nodding an acknowledgement to his co-worker who was manning the bar, he headed to the coffee maker and asked," Any preference?"

"Ah, Espresso if you will, if not, black coffee will do." a baritone voice answered.

"I can do Espresso, I assume you're the one that didn't get his coffee. I also assume that you're the one named Reborn. Am I right?" the brunette questioned.

"You are correct in both of your assumptions. Mind telling me how you know this?" questioned Reborn as he smirked.

"Well," drawled Tsunayoshi, " It could be that I'm psychic, or it could be that Luce hardly ever shuts up about all of you and likes to give detailed descriptions."

"Oh, my. However will we know which one of those statements is true?" Tsuna could practically  _ hear _ the sarcasm dripping off of Reborn's tongue and chuckled.

" _ Oh, my, _ " he mimicked, "Whatever have I done? I don't know how you'll ever figure it out. Perhaps you should use logical reasoning to figure it out or is that too hard for you to do?" Tsunayoshi said with the same sarcastic drawl from earlier as he bustled around the bar to make the espresso.

That got a burst of laughter out of Reborn, finding perhaps a little to much amusement out of their little exchange. He was very much satisfied that the brunette seemed to be smarter and wittier than most people.

He also realized that the brunette didn't fear him. It felt .... refreshing to not have someone intimidated by him. He liked having people fear him, yes, but it was also a nuisance. 

For someone to  _ not  _ be afraid of him upon seeing him made him feel....happy.

Meanwhile the other Acrobaleno watched in a mixture of shock, confusion, bemusement, excitedness, and joy that was very infectious as the two of them conversed.

"Did he just..."

"I do believe he did."

"Hmm, I wonder if he's willing to be experimented on."

"Reborn,  _ of all people, _ laughing out loud and enjoying themselves at a  _ bar  _ of all places! I call witchcraft! Kora!"

"I might consider approaching them about working for me, if that's how he reacts to someone like Reborn, mou."

"How is he not terrified! Reborn being Reborn alone can scare anyone sh*tless on a  _ good day! _ How come Reborn isn't terrorizing him!  _ It's not fair! Wahhh! _ "

"There's no such thing as witchcraft, you idiot! Do I need to send you back to elementary school!"

" _Everything is going as planned! I just knew those_ _would hit it off! My ship is sailing!"_ Luce thought with a smile as she watched the chaos happening around her all because of their meeting.

"Ah, while I'm back here, does anyone else want something to drink? It's all on the house, I'm sure," asked Tsunayoshi as his talk with Reborn slowed to a stop.

"Tea, if that's served here. If not, then water, please."

"I'll try the 'Mist on a Sunny Day', if you will."

"Plain ol' whiskey for me if you have it, Kora!"

"The Great Skull-sama could use some whiskey, too."

"Mou, I want a strawberry milkshake."

"Surprise me."

"My usual, please, Tsunayoshi."

"Coming right up everyone. It'll be a few minutes though," said Tsunayoshi with one of his blinding smiles that left them all stunned for a moment or two.

"Oh, and Luce?"

"Yes?"

"Don't think that for even a moment that you're off the hook, okay?" Looking at Tsuna sunset eyes made Luce smile sheepishly as she said, "Wouldn't even dream of it, Tsunayoshi."

"We both know that's a lie, Luce," Tsuna said with mirth as he went about getting everyone's drinks.

Later that night -or was it early that morning- two of them had left the bar with new contacts in their phones. One labeled as 'Mr. Orange eyed bar man' and the other labeled as 'Mr. Espresso, fedora, and suit'

When they finally got to bed, they reread their short messages to each other before one fell asleep with a smile, the other with a smirk.

* * *

**To Mr. Orange eyed bar man:** _ How would you like going somewhere with me on your next day off? Provided that you have nothing better to do, of course. _

**-From Mr. Espresso, fedora, and suit**

**To Mr. Espresso, fedora, and suit:** _ I would absolutely love to. Of course I'd have nothing better to do than to listen to your sarcastic comments and opinions. I do love them so very much, after all. How about you pick me up at 7 o'clock next Friday? What do you think, Mr. Gentleman? _

_ - _ **From Mr. Orange eyed bar man**

**To Mr. Orange eyed bar man:** _ I'm glad that you value my thoughts on everything so highly, My Lady. I'd be honored to pick up at 7 o'clock next Friday, and not a second later will I be. _

**-From Mr. Espresso, fedora, and suit**

**To Mr. Espresso, fedora, and suit:** _ Good, I'll send you my address later on this week, but for now I'll say Good night to you, my good sir. _

_ - _ **From Mr. Orange eyed bar man**

**To Mr. Orange eyed bar man:** _ Good night to you too, m'lady. _

**-From Mr. Espresso, fedora, and suit**

* * *

**A/N:**

In this story, Nana is dead and Tsuna wants nothing to do with Imeitsu which is why I changed his last name. 

Tsuna raises Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin on his own in a two bedroom apartment. He also works three part time jobs.

His bosses are kind enough to work with him to make sure none of it overlaps. 

Not my best work, but I'm finally posting it so it's good enough now. Please leave a review on your way out **!**


End file.
